beauty and the beast
by Hinatachan167
Summary: raziel meets an extrodinary girl named rose, she's got the gift of all 4 elemental inculding ice, and a powerful 6th sense
1. beginings

Beauty and the beast

Chapter 1 encounters

There was a daughter; her father was a farmer and drunk, her mother died because she committed suicide long ago, while the girl was 8. She didn't like her father, because he was the one who lead the mother to her death. 'Hey bitch, go get the clothes!' she heard her father yell for her. The girl was now 18. I groaned, 'what was that Rose!?' 'Nothing father! _You fat pig!!'_ as I went out to get our clothing, I began to notice how the other girls stared at me. They had this evil look on my face, I looked my mother. She had long black hair and the prettiest blue eyes, but now she's dead. I ignored them and continued to work, 'hey slut!' I ignored the one called Mary. She twirled me around to her view and back handed me, 'listen to me when I'm talking to you!!' 'Whore…' was the only word that came out of my mouth. 'What was that?!' I back handed her back and walked off with the clean laundry. Just as I finished dinner and cleaned the home, I started to get visions. Since I was a child, I and my mother shared a gift, we can see predictions of what's going to happen, and we had powerful 6th senses. I ran out of the house and tried to warn everyone of a vampire attack but one of the men of the village swatted me, 'you and your mother shared 1 thing: you're freaks!' 'YOU IDIOTS! THERE'S A VAMPIRE ATTACK COMING THIS WAY AND I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!!!!' everyone stood there and laughed, until a woman screamed. The vampire was dressed in a red and gold I was the first to run away, the vampire far behind me was slaughtered 100s of villagers as for me I ran back to the home where my dad was a passed out drunk, I packed as much clothing as I could and then ran out of the house leaving my father to die.

Miles away- I found a spot in the forest and decided to rest for the moment, '_who was that vampire? He's kind of cute. Wait what did I just say!?!' _I leaned against the wall in the cave with the fire burning in front of me. As I was crying rain began to fall, I remembered all the pain I had to endure over the years, but when I told the people the vision, they did listen, now they're all going to die. I fell asleep slowly, as I was asleep, I felt myself being picked up by some unknown force.

Moments later within raziel's territory- when I awoke I realized I was in a queen-sized bed all crimson red with a little hint of gold. 'I see you're awake my dear.' I was startled but I soon recognized the man, 'you're the vampire that slaughtered my village, why did you do that?' 'Let's put it like this: you have a special gift both elemental control including ice and a strong 6th sense. You can join us vampires and if not we'll turn you into one and toss you in the lake of the dead.' 'Alright I'll join you.' 'Great choice, now get out of those rags!' 'Why?' 'I want you to look your best, Kain wants to meet you.' I walked towards the closet in my room, I opened it and began to notice all the dresses were all red, 'wow..' I picked one, a corset toped dress with a very crimson red skirt and golden high heels. '_I feel like a princess from a fairy-tale. But why would vampires treat me so kindly?' _ After I got dressed, I decided to go exploring, figure out where I was and any information regarding this Kain person.


	2. kainlove?

Beauty and the beast

Chapter 2- Kain; love?

As I looked around I began to notice how the vampire villages differ from the village, the vampires actually treated each other like family. I smiled; this might be a new beginning. 'You woman!' I turned around and saw the same vampire, 'it's not woman! My name is rose.' 'Whatever, Kain wishes to see you now!' I glared at him, 'so anyway, what's your name?' 'Raziel.' I turned away and went, 'interesting name.' raziel raised an eyebrow, he was completely confused by what I was doing. 'Here we are, go inside yourself....' 'You know what? I'm tired of you acting like a total asshole!' 'We'll finish this later!' I glared and went inside the room and began talking to Kain.

* * *

Talk- 'I can tell from that yelling that you and raziel are getting off the wrong foot?' 'What's that supposed to mean!?' Kain chuckled evilly. 'What the hell!??! I don't love him!!!!' 'anyway, I'm Kain, you will work for us weather you like it or not, as I can tell raziel's already dressed you into something appropriate, those peasant girl dress was getting annoying.' 'But why me?' 'Your mother was killed, but do you know how?' eager I went, 'yes!' Kain smirked, 'your mother was slaughtered by…….the sarafan. The reason, they found her unholy and needed to be 'rid' of her.' I was shocked I dropped down to the floor in tears. 'There, there, little one, you were lost but now you're saved.' I got up still in tears, 'sir Kain, where am I to stay?' 'Huh?' 'I where am I going to live?' 'Oh! Well we've all made a decision: you'll be staying with your 'boyfriend'.' My entire face went blue, 'WHAT THE HELL?!?!?!' apparently my scream was loud to the point when everyone stared at me, 'sorry.' I turned pink and left the room. I noticed no raziel, '_well that's typical.'_ I thought. I continued walking despite the fact that I had the feeling that someone was stalking me. A sudden pair of hands came out; one grabbed my mouth, while the other one grabbed my waist and pulled me into the shadows. 'What did he say to you?' 'God can you be a bigger prick!?' 'You're one to talk! You're such a pain!!' 'You know what? I think you should've left me to die; I don't care about this anymore!!' 'YOU'VE GOT BEAUTIFUL BLUE EYES!!!' I turned crimson red and walked away, '_what the hell was that about?' _I found my room again and decided to take a nap.

* * *

Moments later 9:00pm- I awoke looking outside the window, 'wow how long did I sleep.' I got up and looked outside my window, '_wow the highest tower….almost like…..something!' _I made note of how the vampires were more active during the night then the day light, I felt a hand on my shoulder, 'oh its you…' I pouted and began acting childish, 'what?' 'I just came to tell you that I'm sorry.' 'No, no need for apology.' I turned pink at the thought of what happened hours ago, 'listen look, there was this theory that I'm in love with a certain someone.' Raziel stared down at me; I really didn't to reveal my true feelings about raziel. 'Are trying to?' 'Trying to do what?' 'Trying to hide your feelings from me.' I turned crimson red, 'WHO SAID I HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU!?' 'Kain's probably right.' 'Whatever.' Raziel looked down at me, 'rose…' 'Yes??' just like that, raziel's lips clashed with mine, '_wow! His lips are so soft and gentle. What the hell am I thinking!? This guys a monster and I'm the beauty. But still to hell with it all.'_ 'I could tell you enjoyed that.' 'Yeah….' 'Anyway what I came to tell you is that your dinners ready.' 'Ok.'

* * *

Dinner time-I walked into a huge dinning area and noticed how the clan symbols were arranged, from the younger brother to the oldest. There was a plate that consisted of a leg from a pig and a glass of 'red wine'. The smell of iron revealed that it was blood; '_I'm human!!'_ was all my thoughts were screaming. I felt some sit right next to me, 'hello.' I turned around and there he was my 'boyfriend'.


End file.
